LE641
Broadcast Date *1993-01-01 Cassette Brand / Description *BASF Chrome Extra II Length *C-120 Description *PEEL written on tape label Quality *Very good, but some slight signal problems during Time To Die Tracklisting *Therapy?: 'Teenage Kicks (7 inch-Have A Merry Fucking Christmas)' (A&M) *''(JP: '500 copies of that handed out to customers in Dublin and Belfast by the band. I got one meself actually, although I wasn't at one of the gigs, because I'm so sweet.')'' *Ultraviolence: 'We Are The Dead' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'That's Ultraviolence taking an unnecessarily pessimistic view of things, I think.')'' *Sebadoh: 'Circle Game' (Peel Session) *Babes In Toyland: 'Magic Flute' (Peel Session) *Coco Tea & Ninjaman: 'Swear In (7" Swear In)' (Veirman) *Spritualized: 'Smiles' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'I spent most of Christmas, as I always do in my dutiful and wonderful way, in trying to catch up on the mail and the demo tapes and the records. I succeeded with the records, failed with the demo tapes, and failed with the mail, but I did write a lot of letters. Certain people who've been waiting for answers to questions about a record that I played before the reggae record back in 1976 will be getting probably rather a curt answer, actually, sometime during the next couple of weeks. And I also had the opportunity to listen to a lot of rather raucous American 7 inch singles, like this one.')'' *Shorty: 'Dynamite Lover (7 inch-B side of Niggerhat)' (Bovine) *Ukrainians: 'Batyar (Bigmouth Strikes Again) (CD-Pisni Iz The Smiths)' (Cooking Vinyl) *''(JP: 'If any of the Ukrainians are listening, my 1993 New Year's challenge to you is to translate some Mark E. Smith lyrics into Ukrainian, come into the studios and record them in session. I should like to hear that.')'' *(11.30 p.m. news) *Babes In Toyland: 'Sometimes' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'Pity about the Ipswich match, I was going to go up for that. I saw them play Blackburn Rovers over the holiday period, and a most excellent match it was.')'' *Nirvana: 'Molly's Lips-Peel Session version (CD-Incesticide)' (Geffen) *Polygon Window: 'Audax Powder (CD-Surfing On Sine Waves)' (Warp) *''(JP: 'Being fairly unhip, all of us here in the studio, and there are loads and loads and loads of people as always, are wondering what on earth 'audax powder' is. If you know, write and tell us.')'' *Trash: 'On And On With Lou Reed (7 inch)' (New World Of Sound) *Soukous Stars: 'Mara (LP-Gozando)' (Sterns) *''(JP: 'Well, I hope that 1993's going to bring me skiploads of stuff like that.')'' *(Peel wonders once more why the people who send him nice Christmas cards don't live in his village.) *Sebadoh: 'Close Enuff' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'As I was driving in through the fog, actually, most unpleasant driving. If you don't have to do any, I shouldn't bother, if you're in the South-East of England anyway, which is where the fog seems to be, most disagreeable it was, but I was listening to Radio Four, because it is important to monitor what's going on on the other networks. They were having their pick of the year, and it's really frustrating listening to that. I'm not suggesting they should have picked anything from this programme, although why not, you know? But there was nothing from Radio 1 at all. In fact, the only time that Radio 1 got mentioned in the entire programme was when they played a little bit of John Walters, which was highly entertaining, but they said, 'former Radio 1 producer', and that was the only mention of it. Everybody was going on all the time about how wonderful Radios 3 and 4 were, and you get quite angry about that, as though you were wasting your entire life.')'' *Foreheads In A Fishtank: 'Mr. Whippy (LP-Yeah Baby Wow)' (Some Bizarre) *Ultraviolence: 'Time To Die' (Peel Session) *Mackie Ranks: 'War And Crime' (Taxi) 1992 Festive Fifty: Numbers 12-01 *'12': Fall, 'Ed's Babe (CD single)' (Fontana) *''(JP: 'I was just thinking, you know, while that was playing, there's nobody in all of my life apart from the Pig, who's given me as much pleasure as Mark E. Smith over the years.')'' *'11': Future Sound Of London, 'Papua New Guinea (12 Inch Original)' (Jumpin' & Pumpin') *''(JP: 'There were of course about six zillion mixes of that, but as far as it is possible for there to be an original, I think that was the original.')'' *'10': Pavement, 'Here (LP-Slanted And Enchanted)' (Matador) *''(JP: 'Well-chosen, that.')'' *'09': Babes In Toyland, 'Bruise Violet (LP-Fontanelle)' (Southern) *'08': Pavement, 'Trigger Cut (LP-Slanted And Enchanted)' (Matador) *''(JP: 'It's a difficult night for listeners in the London area actually, because they're torn between the idea of listening to the Festive Fifty and watching one of Fluff's old films on television. What a great man he is.')'' *'07': Sonic Youth, 'Youth Against Fascism (LP-Dirty)' (DGC) *''(JP: 'We're now first surge full Europeans, or I suppose our second actually by now, no time to be playing the bowdlerized version, I think.')'' *'06': Fall, 'Free Range (7 inch)' (Cog Sinister) *''(JP: 'This is at number 5. I rather suspect, actually, that if I'd made a list of me own Festive Fifty choices, this would have been number 1.')'' *'05': Fall, 'Legend Of Xanadu (Triple CD compilation-Ruby Trax-The NME's Roaring Forty)' (New Musical Express) *''(JP: 'I wish they'd do more things like that, because it becomes immediately, for those of us who are old enough to remember the Dave Dee Dozy Beaky Mick & Tich original, it becomes immediately, I thought so anyway, a Fall song, and you forget the previous version (snaps his fingers) just like that.')'' *'04': Wedding Present, 'Come Play With Me (7 inch)' (RCA) *'03': Ministry, 'Jesus Built My Hotrod (12 inch)' (Sire) *''(JP: 'This year, for the first time that I can remember anyway, two tracks tied for first place, or initially anyway, two tracks tied for first place after all of the votes had been counted up, and of course that was jolly exciting. I'm always impressed by this kind of thing, anyway. After I'd gone back and re-checked them all, we had to apply what we always do when there's a tie, which is to count up to see which of the two tracks has the greatest number of, like, favourite record of the year votes. After all that, after this formula had been applied, this is the track which came up as number 2 in this year's Festive Fifty.')'' *'02': PJ Harvey, 'Sheela-Na-Gig (LP-Dry)' (Too Pure) *(1 a.m. news) *'01': Bang Bang Machine, 'Geek Love (12 inch)' (Jimmi Kidd Rekordz) beginning Ripper *Weatherman22 Date Sent * Date Returned * Notes *01 January 1993 Category:Sent Category:Finished Category:Lee Tapes